Blue Bracelet
by ViRgO2
Summary: InuyashaSango story. Inuyasha and Sango realize how much they care for each other over a beautiful bluebracelet. (Chapter 2 UP)
1. Default Chapter

Well the couple Inuyasha and Sango are becoming popular in Japan ( i live in Japan so~ yes ?) so just decided to write this little story. Hope you like it. Plz tell me what you think about the story.  
  
*yes yes i don't own Inuyasha and co.*  
  
Blue Bracelet  
  
-Virgo-  
  
During the battle with Naraku, Sango and Inuyasha got injured and were resting at a empty hut they found.  
  
"Miroku-sama, Shippo and I are ganna get some medicine for you two so just rest and will be back as soon as we can ok?"   
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo left the hut.  
  
"................................................."  
  
"................................................."  
  
After a while Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"Sango... are you ok?"  
  
Sango just nodded to his question.   
" Inuyasha isn't that bad... he cares for all of us in his own unique ways" Sango thought.  
Then she felt a feeling she had never experienced before...   
(...Why is my heart beating so fast... why am I blushing...)  
She became puzzled....very puzzled....  
( What on earth am i thinking.... Inuyasha has Kagome-chan and loves her!!)  
  
"Sango are you ok? You feeling bad or somethin....?"  
Sango's heart was beating faster and faster.  
  
"Sango do you like that perverted monk?" Sango was stunned at his question. She was not sure how to answer Inuyasha's question. Sango loved Inuyasha.   
She loved Miroku too but that was a different kind of love.  
  
"Well I...."  
Sango was just about to answer his simple yet very hard question when she   
realized that he was looking inside the sleeve on his Kimono. He took something out of his sleeve.   
It was a blue bracelet or more like a light blue bracelet.  
  
" Its for you. " Then he handed it to Sango.  
  
" You should give this to Kagome-chan not me..." Sango was happy. But somehow her words came out like that.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up and faced Sango then said ....  
  
" Hey...,you give these things to the person you like right.. i mean...so in other words.."  
Until this moment Sango thought that Inuyasha like Kagome and not her. She blushed at his words.  
  
Inuyasha took Sango's hand and put the bracelet on her hand.  
  
"Just keep it..."  
  
Sango simply said...  
  
"Thank You"  
  
From this day the bracelet became Sango's greatest treasure.  
  
The end.  
  
**********************************************************  
hahahaha~ yes yes i know I'm a very bad writer ehe* (excuses) English is my 3rd language...  
sorry~ but any ways if you don't mind, plz suggest how i can make my my fics better or how you like that fic etc etc. any thing~   
THANK YOU **  
  
ViRgO 


	2. Chapter 2

I finally updated!! Thank you for all the people who reviewed!   
Well this is the next chapter (probably the last chapter) so~ yea do the   
same ( review ).  
Thank You!   
**************************************************************  
  
Blue Bracelet  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
ViRgO*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Its been a few weeks form the day Inuyasha gave me the bracelet. Was it a   
dream? I mean... Was it possible for Inuyasha to give me the bracelet... He   
could have given it to Kagome... Even to Kikyo... but why me? I feel a little  
awkward around him ever since that day. But he's acting as if nothing   
happened. Well nothing really happened....did it? He only gave me the bracelet,  
and told me that he wanted to give it to me rather then Kagome.   
  
(Sigh...)  
  
She was walking slowly through the forest in her deepest thoughts.  
  
" ....ngo!Sango!"  
  
" Wha... Oh sorry..."  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha stood in front her way blocking her way and looked deep into her   
eyes.  
  
Her heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Whe... Where's everyone else?"  
  
"You were daydreaming so everyone else just went ahead."  
  
- So that means where alone?.... The two of us....-  
  
Inuyasha looked completely fine with being alone with her.  
  
- If you think about it,... He waited for me...He's nicer then I thought...-   
  
" Its not that bad to walk slowly sometimes." Inuyasha started to walk,   
Sango following him.  
  
-His trying to adjust with my speed...Walking just a step ahead of me...If   
I was Kagome... Then he would carry me on his back... But... He doesn't of  
course because I'm not Kagome nor Kikyo... He still did act as if he cared  
for Kagome... and Kikyo... of course he did........Then what was the  
bracelet for..... and what he said...Was it all a lie....-  
  
When Sango thought about it, her heart began to ache. She shut her eyes   
trying to think about anything but the thing that was making her heart ache.  
  
" Are you Ok Sango?" Inuyasha turned to face Sango.  
  
Inuyasha knew exactly what Sango was thinking about. The same thing he had   
been thinking about.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango looked deep into each others eyes.  
  
Sango was shocked at what happed next. Inuyasha had bent over and kissed   
her gently. It was so sudden. All she could see was Inuyasha blushing like   
crazy.  
  
" Sorry.....Sango.... I..."  
  
Sango raised her right hand and slapped Inuyasha hard. Probably ten times   
harder then how she always slapped Miroku.  
  
"................"  
  
Sango was not sure why she slapped Inuyasha. Its not like she didn't like   
what he just did, but she felt like it was 'wrong'. Sango knew deep down   
inside that it was 'wrong' for her to love Inuyasha but she couldn't help it.  
She had the same feeling as Kagome and Kikyo for Inuyasha, but there was   
one thing different about Sango's love. She was not able to express it in   
words nor to could show it by action.  
  
" So that's what I get..."  
  
Inuyasha started to walk again turning his back to Sango. But he walked at a  
speed that Sango could easily catch up.  
  
" I love you... yet is that what I deserve?"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
-Inuyasha are you saying its ok for met to love you and to show it ?-  
  
Sango wiped her tear.  
  
" Wait......Inuyasha!"  
  
Sango ran up to Inuyasha and held his hand in hers with a gentle squeeze.   
Inuyasha looked down at their hands and smiled.   
  
" So you kept the bracelet."  
  
" Yea... its my treasure remember."  
  
  
The End.  
  
****************************************************  
Thank you for reading this story!** I know there aren't that many   
Inuyasha/Sango fans  
but you know... It's kinda fun to make stories about them.   
  
I don't see why its not a problem when there are fic's about Kagome and   
Sesshomaru but its a problem when it comes to Inuyasha and Sango? Oh well   
who cares. ( Don't kill me K/S fans...)  
  
If anyone is interested in Inuyasha and Sango fiction go check out my   
other fic. That one is also about Inuyasha and Sango and we have Miroku  
playing a big role in it!! I also write Miroku and Sango fic's so yea!  
haha**  
  
Once again Thank you for reading this story*  
Sango was thinking really hard about this.   
PLZ REVIEW*  
  
ViRgO* 


End file.
